Hangovers and Headaches
by thorn garmadon
Summary: [Torchpin] Ozpin/Roman Roman comes home drunk and injured, and Ozpin is forced to take care of him. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

_Bubba: So I really like Ozpin/Roman but there's only like 3 actual things for it and I made this for myself so don't dwell on it too much haha_

* * *

Ozpin sighed, running his fingers through the red hair of the man on his lap. He knew he should have been getting ready to go to the academy, but he was a bit concerned about his secret lover.

The man had shown up the night before, completely drunk, a dead cigar hanging out of his mouth, babbling about something incoherent. The headmaster had managed to make out one part of it, something about Roman refusing to wear his suit at night. He was dirty too, as if he had fallen a few times. The redhead had started undressing down to his boxers, and had sloppily pulled on one of Ozpin's shirts. Ozpin practically dragged him to the bed before he passed out, the cigar falling. It was cold and must have gone out long before he showed up.

It had happened too fast for Ozpin to figure out what had happened, Roman wasn't the type to get this drunk, so something bad must had come up. His knees and hands were scraped up, and were those burns on his arms and face? They were. He had gone to bed, hoping that he would get answers in the morning. Roman didn't seem like he was waking up any time soon, and appeared to be having an awful nightmare. Ozpin had pulled the man's head onto his lap in hopes to comfort him some.

Shaking him didn't wake him, the professor had no choice but to wait until Roman naturally woke up. He supposed he could try other ways, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't hurt the redhead. Water was a terrible idea, Roman hated how it would mess up his hair and makeup. It was already ruined anyways, so maybe...

No, he didn't need to aggravate Roman as soon as he woke up. It would ruin his chance to find out what happened the night before. He'd let Roman freak out over his messy hair and smudged eyeliner without getting in the way. He didn't understand why Roman was so obsessed over his appearance. There was no one he needed to prove himself to. At least, Ozpin didn't think there was. Roman certainly didn't have to prove himself to the professor, he actually preferred when the redhead dressed more casually.

Roman fidgeted before suddenly opening his green eyes wide. He gasped, a flash of panic going across his features. Seeing Ozpin looking down at him, the panic vanished. He took a deep breath, relaxing. "Just a dream..." He mumbled.

"Roman! Are you alright?"

"Damn, how'd I get here, Ozzy?"

"You showed up at my door, god knows how you got here, completely drunk."

"Ah... That explains why I feel like shit..." He sighed, shutting his eyes. "Hardly remember a thing..."

Ozpin looked down at him, resisting the urge to scold him. "What happened? There must be a reason for you to get that drunk, you don't drink much." _You just smoke_ , he nearly added.

"My head hurts, Ozzy..." Roman whined. "I'm too tired." That was reasonable. Being that drunk would lead to an awful hangover. The professor realized he'd have to take care of Roman until he could at least function for himself. It would take at least a day. Beacon academy could go one day without him there. He was sure Glynda would understand, even if it'd make her angry at first.

Ozpin lifted Roman's head so he could get off of the bed. "I'll take care of you today. I'll get the full story later, however."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get a lecture from you tomorrow too, won't I?"

"If you tell me what happened, then perhaps I'll only give a small one."


	2. Chapter 2

_Bubba: I only wrote two parts for this thing so_

* * *

Helping Roman proved to be more difficult than Ozpin thought. He just kept getting worse. Neglecting to tend the burns on his face and arms had been a big mistake. They started to blister. A failed attempt to get up revealed that Roman had a large burn across his chest as well, which was apparently very painful.

"Where did you even get these burns? The scratches I can understand, but this-"

"Ah, it was that bitch who works for me." The redhead cut him off. He continued before Ozpin could say that Cinder didn't work for him, "At least she let me take off my suit before getting me." Roman winced. Ozpin insisted on treating the burns and had to clean them all. "That hurts!"

"Would you rather them go untreated and get worse?"

"No, but it still hurts!" He snapped. Talking loud made his head ache. "I feel terrible."

"That's quite obvious... Be quiet and this'll be done with. I haven't even applied the medicine yet, you're dragging this out with your complaining."

"It's just that spray-on stuff- OW!"

"No it's not. It's ointment. Which you'd know if you'd have ever paid attention in basic medical lessons. Sprays on second degree burns are not a good idea. Healing burns is something we were all taught. And seeing how you work with someone who fights with fire, you should be prepared for things like this."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't lecture me Ozzy, it's making my head pound."

Ozpin earned another loud 'ow' as he rubbed some of the ointment on the redhead's face. The burns on Roman's arms were easier to tend to, they didn't seem to hurt as much. He put bandages over everything. As he finished applying the last bandage he realized something. He was treating Roman like a child, the redhead could have done all this himself.

Seeing that the professor suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, Roman laughed. He reached up to give him a small kiss. As he pulled away, he said, "Thanks, Ozzy~" He stretched, "You're probably not going to let me smoke, so I'm just gonna pass out and try to sleep off the hangover I'm gonna have..."


End file.
